Endless Waters
by charmedgal005
Summary: Here's another short one. While waiting at the pier for Vaughn, something goes terribly wrong. Will Sydney be able to get the words out before it's too late?


**Endless Waters**

**Charmedgal005**

**Disclaimer**

_If I owned these Characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize) I probably wouldn't be writing these.  If I owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show.  Hey!  You know what?  I am writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, therefore, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  So don't sue me!_

Sydney looked out onto the endless waters.  The waves gently hit the shore.  They looked so calm, so quiet.  It was the exact opposite of her life.  It was anything but calm and quiet.  Everyone, and yet, no one knew her.  Every week she was off to some exotic place for a man she hated.  The only satisfaction she got was knowing that eventually that he would be destroyed through her double agent work, which brought her to the pier that fateful night.

The soft breeze blew her medium length mouse colored hair over her face.  Sydney gracefully pushed her hair behind her ear as she waited by the ocean.  She had with her only a small envelope containing codes that she had acquired from New Delhi the day before.  She starred at the black ocean waiting for him to come.

Vaughn wasn't late.  Sydney wasn't early.  They couldn't come at the same time for the sake of their safety, and everyone else's.  But she wanted to be there with him.  She wanted to be everywhere with him.  His soft green eyes made her weak every time she looked into them.  When he smiled, she felt like she could no longer breathe.

Maybe when it was all over, she could tell Vaughn how she felt.  But the end wasn't near, and no one knew how long it would take.  Plus, he was going out with someone.  Sydney felt the burn from two tears roll softly down her cheek at the thought of him with someone else.  Sydney quickly wiped them away as she heard a car drive close, but it didn't stop.  She thought maybe he had arrived.  But the car didn't stop, instead all it did was slow down. Sydney paid no attention and continued to stare at the blackness that was the ocean.  She wasn't supposed.  She heard the sound of a gun, and a sharp pain in her chest.  A young man's voice called through the open window, yelling at the driver to go.

She fell to her knees and knew that it wasn't SD-6, just a random drive by.  The pain was so intense she couldn't stand, she couldn't move, and even breathing was becoming increasingly difficult.  Her blood stained the sidewalk as the wind picked up, causing the waves to come at an increased frequency.  She couldn't hear anything.  She couldn't feel anything but cold.  She lay there, looking up at the stars, but two green eyes quickly blocked her view.  She felt her head being placed in the lap of the green eyed man.

"Vaughn."  She quietly whispered.  She struggled to get him the envelope from her pocket, but she was unable to barely get it poking out of her pocket.  Vaughn continued to cradle her head in his knees.  With one hand, he pulled the now blood stained envelope out of her pocket and into his own.  His pants were beginning to become red, but he didn't care.

"What did they do this?"  He cried.  Sydney felt one of his tears fall and hit her cheek.

"Not SD-6."  She managed.  "Too sloppy."

"Shh…Don't talk.  You need to save your strength." He told her, putting a finger to her lips.  Sydney felt a coppery taste in her mouth as the blood had begun to fill her mouth. Vaughn couldn't put Sydney down long enough to call 911.  He couldn't leave her, and his cell phone was left in his car.  He cried for help, but there was no one on the deserted pier to hear, but the sleeping gulls.  He grabbed her hand, and held it tight.

"Don't let go."  She begged.

"I never will."  He promised.  He meant it.  

"I lov."  Sydney started, but the blood became all that she could say.  Vaughn began to cry harder.  They both knew what was to follow.  He only had a few minutes left with her, but he couldn't bring himself to say those words.  With a final desperate gasp, Vaughn felt her body go limp.

Silent tears began to fall.  The wind roared furiously, but one on the shore could not be mistaken what was said next.  "I love you too Syd."  He said.  Her hand slipped from his grip.  He had to leave.  He couldn't be caught near her.  Even holding her hand put him as a suspect.  Crying he ran to his car to deal for help.  She was gone.  His love was gone.

FIN


End file.
